Electronic component sockets are known for retaining leadless components. Generally, such sockets include an array of resilient contacts in a predetermined pattern corresponding to the terminal pattern of the component or device to be mounted on the socket, and means for retaining the leadless component in position with the component terminals mated with the socket contacts.
A novel test probe is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,026 and which provides a simple and efficient two-piece, spring-loaded contact. It is an object of this invention to provide a leadless component carrier of improved construction and operation utilizing spring contacts of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,026.